


Road Trip

by ChewieDaniels



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, I wrote this at 4am, Road Trips, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sleep is for the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewieDaniels/pseuds/ChewieDaniels
Summary: Tumblr Prompt; Road trip?? Cute hotel stays, random stops along the way, romantic sunsets sitting on the hood of the car, ect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 37 HOURS IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME (but also let me know because mistakes are annoying.)
> 
> Tumblr prompt from user nicole-so-haught 'Road trip?? Cute hotel stays, random stops along the way, romantic sunsets sitting on the hood of the car, ect.'
> 
> it might not be exactly like you wanted it but I'm an English gal with only google maps to help me. it wouldn't surprise me if these girls ended up in Mexico because my sense of direction is so bad.

They were ready to hit the road…Well Holtzmann was ready at least. She was currently leaning against the side of their car waiting for Erin to come out with her weekend bag for their road trip. Looking down at her watch she saw that they should have left 15 minutes ago and so now they’ll be running late on her fun-genda.

Holtz leaned an arm through the car window and pressed down on the horn twice, making sure to lean on it for extra long with the second toot; “GilbeeEEERRT!” she screamed in the general direction of the firehouse, hoping Erin would hear. “Get your sweet ass down here girl before I give you a spanking!” She shouted out in an exaggerated southern drawl. Holtz thought about her words before a wicked grin of realization spread; she cupped her hands around her mouth to make a makeshift megaphone, “Actually scratch that! Take your time and then we can get KINKY TONIGHT!”

 “Jesus Holtz we have neighbours!” Erin exclaimed as she made her way out of the firehouse carrying her tweed weekend bag.

Holtz at this point stopped trying to make Erin quit the tweed and she had done so well considering Erin has given up all of her restricting tweed suits but it was evidently clear that Erin had a much deeper connection with tweed then she could have imaged. She often wondered if Erin loved that material more so then she loved Holtz herself and had actually brought this question up to Erin on more than one occasion, which resulted in a flustered Erin apologising for not making Holtz feel loved enough. Holtz would laugh and tell her it was a joke and then swiftly inform her that she’s not one to kink-shame, to each their own before ending the conversation with a wink.

Holtz made her way towards Erin and took the bag off of her shoulder despite Erin’s complaints that she’s able to carry it and slung an arm about Erin’s shoulder bringing her close enough for a sloppy kiss and a loud “mwah!” before she said “Oh my sweet ginger biscuit how I love thee! But seriously take a chill pill. The neighbours won’t care let alone hear what goes on in Hogwarts because I happened to do an awesome job at soundproofing that baby. I’m pretty sure we could host devils night and invite the best serial killers round and people would be none the wiser of what was happening in there. No sound is getting past those walls.” Que the finger guns.

“Ew God, there are so many things wrong with that sentence…”

“Like what, my little ginger bread?”

“Well firstly please stop giving me pet names based around ginger delicacies. My hair won’t be like this much longer and I don’t want to be reminded of how it looks.”

“Duly noted” Holtz loaded her bag into the boot.

“And Hogwarts…?” she looked at Holtz over the roof of the car before climbing in.

“It’s where the magic happens” She looked over, shrugging her shoulders, “and we have enough wands to supply an entire school. AYE-O!” She howled with laughter at her own wit before disappearing from view into the car.

“Jesus Christ I’m gonna kill her.” She climbed into passenger seat, “You know, you really did do a good job on soundproofing our room, probably too good. For any normal person that would be alarm bells. And then to top of it all you have a deep fascination with famous serial killers and any sane person would have run.”

“Hey, it’s interesting and—“

“You were about to spend your entire life savings on a painting by John Gacy!”

Erin had a point.

“He’s an excellent artist who really knows how work the brush—“

“Just drive, Holtzmann and promise not to take me to a secluded corn field to brutally murder me.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Hold on tight to your socks, Gilbert because they are about to be blown off with the amount of fun I have installed! We got snacks, we got tunes, we got car games, we got snacks and best of all you got me. You won’t want this 12 hour drive to end. It is time for the fun-fest to commence, may the odds be ever in your favour!”

They had only just left New York and Erin could feel that this was already going to be a very intense road trip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Do you want me to drive for a bit? It’s already been a few hours…”

“Nah it’s alright we’re almost here anyway. Wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise so close now, would I?”

 The next few minutes before their stop were filled with an intense duet of the Bohemian Rhapsody. Holtz would never say it out loud but this was her own mini relationship test; she always swore that her appreciation for a person depends how much they get in to singing the Bohemian Rhapsody. So far Erin had beaten her expectations, although she knew Erin would jam along, she didn’t expect, however, to be watching Erin get so into the guitar solo so much that she was currently playing air guitar whilst half hanging out of the car window. God she wants to marry that woman.     

“Alright, reel it in there, Brian May.” Holtz laughed but she was still mildly concerned Erin might get decapitated if she carries on. “We’re here.”

After Erin sat back down in her seat she looked ahead out of the front window as they parked, her heart stopped. “Oh my god Holtz… I alwa—“

“Always wanted to come here as a child, I know. I remember you telling me one time.” She turned to face Erin and offered her a warm smile.

“…But I said that so long ago. Like, when we first met and…and you remembered? You remembered that one of the things I wanted to do as a kid was to come to Cedar Point?”

“I remember everything you say.”

“I love you so damn much,” Erin pulled Holtz in for a big kiss and then hugged her tight. They stayed content like that for a minute or so. “Oh my god I can’t wait to tell my parents about this! I’m so excited to ride some roller coasters! Let’s go!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours, 17 rides and a hot dog eating competition later, it was safe to say they were pooped, Erin especially; she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Holtzmann and sleep. However, the new reigning hot dog eating champion had other ideas. Holtz was currently pulling Erin by the hand determined to get to the Ferris wheel. They made it to the attraction and joined the queue; however when they arrived at the front and were offered a seat Holtz looked at her watch, then up to the pods and counted.

“Hey, I don’t want this pod; can we wait for the pod that’s coming after the next 2?”

The teenager working the attraction merely grunted a yes.

“Hey Holtz, c’mon let’s just go in this one. They’re all the same!”

“No! I want that one, it _has_ to be _that_ one” she pointed to pod 13.

Erin wearily eyed the number, “You’re not superstitious are you?”

“God no. Now come on or we’ll miss it!” Holtz pulled Erin towards their pod as it came to a stop and they both sat down. Holtz instantly putting her arm around Erin and angling her own body so Erin’s head was leaning on her chest, feeling completely at ease, they both snuggled down for the ride.

After moments of comfortable silence Erin spoke up; “Why were you so insistent on getting particular seat for the wheel?”

They were almost at the top of the wheel.

“Ah, my dear love I’m glad you asked. With some quick math, I looked at how long a full rotation around the wheel takes, taking in consideration pausing to allow passengers to leave and enter, and also the amount of pods it has and if I’m correct,” She looked down at her watch yet again, “we picked the correct pod at the correct time meaning we are in the perfect position for…” She looked up as their pod got to the top of the wheel and pointed out into the distance, “this.”

Erin’s gaze followed Holtzmann’s finger and what she saw was truly breathtaking. Erin watched as the sun fell behind the horizon and the threads of lights lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at them, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and Erin found herself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds.

There were no words. They shared a sweet simple kiss and then continued to watch the world in front of them as the wheel made it’s slow decent down.

As they climbed off the ride and walked through the amusement park towards their car Erin walked behind Holtzmann, leaning her chin on her shoulder, with her arms wrapped around in a bear hug, and they walked. Yes, they may have looked silly but they didn’t care because they’ve never been happier.

They drove to their hotel a few miles down the road and the entire time Erin’s hand never left Holtzmann’s thigh. Comfortable silence between the two, a gentle breeze making its way through the window, Fleetwood Mac’s _Songbird_ softly playing on the radio. Erin turned to stare at Holtz, taking in every detail her face, the way she bit her tongue and let it hang partially out of her mouth as she concentrated on driving.

Holtz felt eyes on her so she turned her head towards Erin, eyes continually flickering back to the road, and she sang to her as the chorus came about; “And I love you, I love you, I love you like never beforeeeeeeE” she held the end note longer then needed and it gradually got higher in pitch until it was a frequency only dogs could here and Erin laughed at her goofiness but completely mesmerised with everything about her. God she wants to marry that woman.  

They got to the hotel and went up to their room, it wasn’t fancy and they didn’t expect as much, they wanted a place to rest their head and that was clean, that’s all.

Holtz was currently in the shower as Erin sat on the edge of their bed with her phone to her ear.

“Hello, you’ve reached the cell phone of Mrs Rachel Gilbert. I can’t come to the phone right now but if you could please leave a message after the tone…”

“Hi mommy, I know it’s late and you want me to get lots of sleep but I had to call. Jillian took me to Cedar Point and I had the best time ever. We watched the sunset from the top of the Ferris wheel and it…it was _beautiful._ You would have loved it. I can’t wait to see visit you tomorrow, and to see pops. Jillian’s been so excited too, I think she even brought her best vest so she means business. I love her so much…I’m gonna marry her one day mom. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.”

The phone call ended just as Holtzmann made her way out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, Erin appreciated this very much as she crawled over the bed to the side Holtzmann was standing on and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Holtz slowly pushed her down so she was lying on her back and she deepened the kiss, hands roaming – her towel long since forgotten. Here’s to hoping the hotel has thick walls, they both thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The radio alarm woke them gently playing _I Only Have Eyes for You_ by The Flamingos. Erin was first open her eyes, she looked down and was disbelieved at how innocent Holtzmann’s sleeping form is and she thinks she can fall in love again right there and the. She leans forward towards Holtzmann’s body draped over her own and leans and places her lips softly upon her skin, and blows the biggest and loudest raspberry on her skin.

“CHEESE AND RICE! What’s happening?!” Holtzmann shot up frantically looking around.

Erin couldn’t speak…she couldn’t even breathe. She was rolling around on the bed silent cry laughing, slapping her hands like a seal. She wished she recorded it, Abby and Patty would have loved to of seen that.

“Oh that’s how we’re gonna play? Well let’s see how much you like laughing when you’re being tickled.” Slowly creeping closer to Erin.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, that’s not fair please no, NO!” Erin leapt out of bed and ran around the room away from a wild Holtzmann as she was being chased with the sheer fear of being tickled.

On the last leg of their drive, Holtzmann insisting she can’t turn up empty handed, pulled over to the nearest flower shop. Everything was overwhelming in here, the smell, the colours, the options, Holtz was at a loss.

They slowly made their way hand in hand around the store, Holtz hoping something jumps out at her.

They pause when Erin feels a few pokes on her leg and they look down to see a young boy around 3 years old with his hands behind his back, he looks incredibly shy.  They stare at each other for a few seconds more.

“…child”

“Oh hi, sweetie,”

Both Holtzmann and Erin said at the same time.

The young boy brought his hand out from behind his back and presents Erin a rose. Taken back with how adorable everything is right now, the girls didn’t even realise the young boy’s mother standing a few feet from him. “He insisted he wanted to give you a flower because you were pretty like his princess dolls. Don’t worry, the rose is paid for, you can take it.”

Erin knelt down so she was level with the young boy and took the rose he was still holding out for her. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“…Henwry”

“Well Henry, my name is Erin and it looks like you’re my new Prince Charming. Thank you so much for this. That was very sweet of you.” Erin placed a tender kiss to his cheek, but as she pulled back Henry had flung himself forward, wrapping his arms round her neck hugging her tight, “whoa..” the breathe was momentarily knocked out of her but she wrapper her arms around him and they share a sweet embrace for a few seconds until Erin pulls away; “I won’t forget you, Prince Henry.” She has a massive grin and he ruffles his hair. Henry squeals in excitement, hopping from one foot to the other before running back to mom and clinging onto her leg.

They all waved goodbye and turned their separate ways; Holtzmann winding her arm around a still disbelieving Erin. “Man I need to step up my game, the kid was smoother than me!”  Erin let out a below of a laugh at this.  

They decided to split so Holtz can really concentrate on options and decided to both meet at the checkout in 10 minutes. Holtz was already there and paying when Erin arrived “lilies, what made you decide to go for them?”

“Well your mother has got to like them if she gave you the middle name Lilly.”

Erin’s heart melted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The car pulled up to their final destination and they both climbed out, Erin walking round to Holtz’s side of the car and taking her hand – reminding her not to be nervous to be meeting her parents for the first time.

The place was beautiful; fresh grass coated in flowers of all colours, birds sat in the extravagant willow tree singing as the sun shone brightly behind it, allowing striking lines to cascade through the branches illuminating the grass.

Erin spotted her parents in the distance and smiled, she tugged Holtz’s hand and they both made their way down the pebbled path.

The closer they got the more nervous Holtz got. As they drew closer Erin let go and ran ahead, sitting in front of her parents and had already started talking to them about what she’s been up to.

Holtz paused, adjusting her best vest and grasping the flowers even tighter, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She could do this. She began walking forward again.

“…we went on the Ferris wheel and that the exactly moment we got the top we had the _best_ view of the most beautiful sunset. It was amazing! And Holtzmann?” Erin looked around and smiled when she saw her, beckoning her over. “Mom, dad; this is my girlfriend Jillian Holtzmann, she’s brilliant and I love her so, so much.”

Holtz walked forward and sat next to Erin. She placed the lilies between both gravestones that stood in front of them, “Hi, Mr and Mrs Gilbert it’s great to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you guys. I’m Jillian and I love your daughter and one day I’m going to marry her.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're afraid of clowns do NOT look up the serial killer John Gacy that was mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> I did do some research on the road trip from New York to Michigan and Cedar Point is actually on the way so at least I got something right (hopefully) - woo!
> 
> If you want to send me Holtzbert prompts (they can be as vague or detailed as you want) then send them on here or on my tumblr - ChewieDaniels.tumblr.com (or if not then you can just befriend me on there because I get lonely)


End file.
